My Past Regrets
by SpArKyCoLa77
Summary: Dr. Cox runs into someone from his past whom he'd rather just forget. May become a JdCox Warning:abuse violence swearing
1. It's Only The Beginning

**This is my first Scrubs fic ever..It's kind of rushed so bear with me, but I promise it will get better..I just need a little help from my fellow readers. To support me and maybe throw out ideas. I'm thinking about turning it into a JD/Cox, but I'm not sure where I 'm going with it just yet. Please read and tell me what you think, exspecially about the Jd/Cox idea.**

**

* * *

**

It's Only The Beginning

The memories flooded back. The images grew vivid, and the realization was there. _That's not possible he thought to himself_. _I could have sworn that bastard was good as dead_. The only problem with that was that he was sitting right in front him as a patient; as his patient. Dr. Cox swore under his breath and actually hoped to god that his patient didn't recognize him. Though standing there for a minute or two his memories became clear in his head, and a look of fear spread across Perry's face. Hoping no one saw that, he regained his composture, soon becoming overwhelmed with agitation and frustration the longer he stood in the room.

JD turned to glance at Dr. Cox seeing the look of trepidation spread across his features, something he'd never really saw on him before. The thought of it kind of creeped him out. Just before Dr. Cox had walked in without saying a word. Then out of nowhere he spoke with such anger in his voice JD felt that Dr. Cox wanted to rip someone apart. Specifically him if he stayed around much longer. But only enough for him to hear and not the patient. Dr. Cox then shoved him out of the room and began screaming intently into JD's ear.

"Now Shirley will you stop standing there with your head up your ass, and pe-he-leeese do me a favor for once and run some tests on this god forsaken devil of a patient that I care not to even go near, whom is and was on this hellhole we call earth way before satan himself who I would referance to Bobb-o over there, but he re-he-he-ly doesn't have any match for this guy, where you can ever so see the horns are pr-o-baly coming out of his ass...tail and all! I must say what a horrific sight, and oh one more thing..."

_Oh my god! He actually paused_, JD thought. Dr. Cox grabbed the font of JD's shirt pulling him closer being mere inches from biting his head off and spoke with the utmost devil of a tone. From JD's view his eyes grew with fire and he couldv'e sworn smoke was depositing from his ears. Though the only problem was when Dr. Cox opened his mouth instead he spoke in a whisper through clenched teeth.

"Newbie listen up and listen good! You are offically in charge of this patient, I want nothing to do with him, and I don't give a damn if he lives or dies. I swear on my mothers grave that if he comes in any line of my eye sight I will do something you'll never forget. I swear Newbie!" His voice grew louder, "There will be nothing left for me to even chew up on that little pale frame of yours!" JD stepped back as Dr. Cox stormed away in an outrage, growling to whomever crossed his path.

Raising his eyebrows in confusion, he glanced at Dr. Cox's retreating back with slight paranoia, only speaking three words, "What's with him."

* * *

Standing in the on call room Dr. Cox paced the floor clearly showing signs of frustration. Carla glanced in the room for another look, then turned back to Laverne at the desk giving a look of questioning. Laverne just shrugged her shoulders stating, "He been doing that for the last 15 minutes."

While frantically pacing the floor practically wearing a hole in the ground, Dr. Cox glanced towards the doorway at Carla leaning against the frame. She shot him a worried look his way, but he refused to admitt that something was wrong. Watching Perry pace up & down she asked the question that was sure to get on his nerves, "Is something wrong?"

Perry actually stopped mid-step staring at Carla for a few seconds to think. Stumbling along his words in a bit of a shaky voice he opened his mouth to speak, "No, no why would there be something wrong? stating bitterly. He continues to move eratically stating in a nervous manner, more like trying to convince himself than Carla, "I don't know how anything is wrong, what are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong." The entire time he just couldn't look her in the eye, because he knew she would see right through him.

"Ok look I've never seen you so uptight about something in public like this before. I swear you better tell me right now, because I know damn sure that your clearly talking out of your ass Perry!" Carla screamed quite agitated.

"It's nothing I swear...I...umm..." trying to come up with something quick he throws an idea out there, "You see..it's just...," he takes a deep breathe, "It's just another one of those fights with Jordan, but this time she actaully threatened me with not being able to see Jack for a bit," He smiles triumphantly, but still a convincing one. Carla eyes him while he continues to smile hoping she hasn't noticed his excessive sweating under her watchful eyes.

About to open her mouth suddenly Carla's pager went off. She sighed giving the '_I'm watching you look_' and finally saunters out the room, but unecspectately stops at the door. She turns to Perry after he thought he was off the hook and says with defiance, "Just so you know I'm not convinced. I know your hiding something, and I will find out!" She steps out the room leaving a very nervous Dr. Cox behind. He sighs throwing himself on the couch. "Damn it!"

* * *

Back in the patients room JD is checking vitals and going over the chart. "Hey Patricia, are you going to take your sweet ass time or do I have to call a nurse to do your job for you, because you clearly do NOT know what your doing by the looks of it," the patient stated with a snarl. Taken aback by the statement JD raises an eyebrow shocked by the comment. _Hmmm why does he sound so familiar, like someone I know?_

"Umm well sorry about walking out on you like that earlier. But, I'm Dr. Dorian and what seems to be the problem?" The patient glares at him without a word, then opens his mouth to speak, "When you open your mouth to speak all I hear are annoying little squeeks. It just doesn't seem to go away." JD sighs rubbing his face in frustration knowing this is not happening. _Geeze! why did I have to get stuck with this patient? How come Dr. Cox couldn't just deal with him? Damn you Perry!_

"You know Mr. ummm..." he raises an eyebrow, "Wait sir you haven't told me your name yet...or what is wrong with you. Would you atleast tell me something. Your not helping at all. See it's the patient Dr. thing, you explain and I'll help. but it's not working if you don't tell me what's wrong sir." JD stressed out. The grumpy patient just kept on glaring at him and once again opened his mouth to speak. For a second JD thought he'd won. "Get me somebody else." _Damn it!_ JD sighed and walked out the door.

At the nurses station JD figured Carla would do something about it. People always listen to her, besides if he went to Dr. Cox for help he already knew the answer. "Hey Carla," he smiled. " Hey Bambi," she responded. Just eyeing everything around him and leaning on the counter as if he really needed a favor, but really didn't want to say anything afraid of being shot down. "Bambi is there something you need?" "Umm you see theres this patient and...i was wondering if you could do me a favor.." He asked pleadingly. She looked at him slightly annoyed, "Why can't you just go ask your attending." "Dr. Cox pfft...like he wants anything to do with it."

At that comment she knew there was some juicy information to be heard. Turning her head she glared intently waiting for the news. All her attentiuon was now on JD, and gave him a look to continue. " Well Dr. Cox just said he didn't want anything to do with the patient and you see I'm having a hard time with him. He won't tell me his name or even what's wrong. He just keeps on insulting me."

"Of course I'll help you Bambi." she smiled and followed him to the room just to see what Dr. Cox was so uptight about. Entering the room the patient gave them both a glare that could've killed. _That look reminds me of someone, but a little more evil. Who is it?_ Carla thought to herself.

"Now sir I know your giving Dr. Dorian here a hard time, but I'm not playing around here, you better tell me now what the hell is wrong with you or we can't do anything to help. You know if you just keep ignoring us it's not going to make you any better." Carla stated satisfied. Giving into her somehow, "Well I've been feeling really tired lately, and I've been bruising easily. Sometimes I have trouble concentrating but it's not that bad, and I've had pains in my chest. It feels kind of heavy." Smiling Carla turns to JD, " Well Bambi, you know what to do." JD smiled back. _How in the hell does that women do it_, " Thanks Carla, you were more help than Dr. Cox would have been."nnSpeaking of Dr. Cox she knew something was up and now that she had some sort of idea she went looking for him.

* * *

Sleeping soundly on the couch in the on call room Carla was glad Perry finally calmed down. Though, the only problem was that he kept tossing and turning mumbling incoherantly in his sleep. Carla began to shake him waking him up from what seemed to be a nightmare. "Perry..wake up...Perry.." her voice grew a little louder, "Perry! hey wake up!" At that he opened his eyes, fear written all over them and he jumped back in shock. "Oh shit...Carla you scared the crap out of me!" He was breathing rapidly and was a little twitchy. "You ok? You seemed like you weren't having the greatest dream ever."

"Oh was it that obvious?" Carla just gave a grim look, shaking her head in a agreed gesture. "Now you better tell me what's bugging you really." Dr. Cox looked away as if not hearing a word she said. "Don't play with me Perry! It has to do with that patient doesn't it? You told JD you want nothing to do with him, and your not usually like that." Getting nervous he blurted out the first to come to mind, "Maybe I was just having a crappy day and didn't want to deal with the patient. You saw how he was I presume."

Carla nodded, "Your a Dr. and you should be doing your job. JD is having more trouble than you probaly ever would." _Yeah right! Dr. Cox thought silently to himself._ "Now if there really isn't anything wrong than you can prove to me that you can go in there and deal with that patient like everyone else?" _Damnit she got me! You need a cover up say something...respond! Hello earth to Perry!_ That moment Dr. Cox's stomach dropped, and he slowly opened his mouth to respond to that. He swallowed hard fearing his response and blurted out, "Sure." Carla just smiled and got up from the couch, "Great then follow me and let's check up on that patient of yours." _Uggg! Stupid answer! _

"Well here's his chart doctor." Perry swallowed hard again shakily taking the chart from Carla. _I can't believe your doing this to yourself. Oh my god! You crazy bastard!_ The patient looks up eyeing him suspisiously. _Shit don't recognize me! don't recognize me! Come on don't do this now! _"And who might he be, another incompetent Doctor?" " I'm Dr. C..." He stopped short. _Oh Shit! I shouldn't have said that._ Perry nervously wiped at his brow, "I ummm...I'll be your Dr. now..I'll be taking over.." he pauses as Carla gives off a wavering look and gathers himself, "...over from Alice over there, daydreaming about what she should wear to prom. The frilly pink dress or maybe the skimpy one. Hmmm." Ok he got it back. He was back in the game. Though the glare the patient gave him was unforgettable. About to turn away Carla motioned that he wasn't finished.

Rolling his eyes he looked at the chart, thinking to himself. **Ok well the tests came out positive except for this one**..._He stumbled down the stairs as the bastard began laughing. Damn did his whole body ache_...looking down the chart he checked his vitals...**ok shallow breathing**..._ A heavy force rammed into his side, realizing someone had kicked him in the chest. Over and over again the blows became more forceful until he couldn't breathe no longer. The pain was almost unbearable_...Perry's breathing quickened, and hands unsteady still reading the chart...**ummm easily bruised**..._The taller bigger guy grabbed him by the scruff of the colar, forcing his pained body to stand. The stranger seemed to speak but everything he heard was nothing but a muffle. Backhanded across the face his back slammed into the wall behind him, as he ricochetted off it and dropped to the floor. His head smacked against the hard wood floor hearing a thud echoing through his mind. As if the bleeding wasn't enough his side ached, and he probally hadn't eaten anything for quite some time now_...His nerves grew deep, patiance grew thin, and Perry Cox was about to break...**Chest pains and heavyness**..._His chest felt heavy, he couldn't quite breathe right anymore. At the corner of his eyes black spots began to appear as his vision faded_. Dr. Cox snapped his head back dropping the clipboard. A clatter echoed through the room and he jumped back as if being attacked by an unknown force.

Carla saw something in those eyes she knew that wasn't right. He picked up the clip board with sweaty palms, failure to make eye contact, and he seemed to be shaking a little. Though he hid it quite well Carla stilled noticed taking in the site before her. Taking a deep breathe he spoke again, "umm..have you been having any ..." he swallowed hard once again, "any problems with your liver lately." "Yes, how did you know. I didn't say anything about that?" "Just a lucky guess. Were going to run ...umm...some more tests...but I think I have an idea of...uhh...ummm...what's wrong with you." He said in the most sincere way possible, holding it back that he indeed didn't want to stay in that room any longer.

Glancing at Carla then the patient and then to JD standing dreamily in the corner. _That's it he lost it!_ Looking around the room for an exit, everything seemed to close in on him. The walls became smaller, he felt cramped, sweat now dripping down his face. He oggled the room for an escape, in heavy strides and heavy breathes Perry headed for the door. He threw JD the chart and shakily existed the room. Carla looked at JD for an answer but all she got in return was a shrug.

* * *

Perry ran from the room and to the bathroom, he burst open a stall and began wretching. The memories and the thoughts made him feel sick. It was disgusting, and he just couldn't bare to think of it any longer. He clutched the sides of the tiolet practically holding on for dear life. He gagged and choked until nothing was left but bile in his stomach. His hands unclasped the sides of the tiolet; his palms and face sweaty. His hair and back were full of sweat, his face pale and gasping for air.

Finally Perry had dropped to his knees as all the energy and life was sucked out of him. He sat there taking deep breathes when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. His breathe hitched in his throat and he jumped trying to escape his captore.

"Woah woah calm down Perry! Are you alright?" Carla spoke in soothing tones. Still breathing heavily he just nodded. Carla leaned down to face Perry grabbing him by the shoulders with a worried look. "Look, I want you to tell me exactly what happened back there? You can't lie through this one, because now I have an idea of what's going on." He looked away trying to ignore her, and she grabbed his face to turn him back. "Perry somethings very wrong, and you can't keep going on like this. It's not even normal for you. I've never seen you so distressed before."

He pushed her off trying to pull himself up."Carla it's nothing I just had something that didn't agree with my stomach." The room began to swim, but Carla caught him. "Look I really just need to lay down right now. I'm not feeling too hot." She just nodded helping him to an empty room. Carla would have to deal with this later.

* * *

Back in the patients room, "Well sir your tests came back and you seem to have sirosis. It is and can be some form of liver disease. I suspect you drink alot?" The patient mumbled something under his breath and gave a snarl. "I'll take that as a yes. It is treatable so if you want the help I need to know your name and I need you to sign some papers." "Why the hell do I need to tell you my name. Someone should have beaten your ass as a child, just because you ask so many damn questions!" JD sighed for the millionth time and said," Well sir I have to put your name on the list. That won't help if I don't know it, and I need to check your insurance. I'm pretty sure your name is on that."

The man just grumbled again but this time actually gave an answer,"Henry ..." He seemed to mumble his last name. "What was that I didn't catch it." The older man looked angry this time,"I don't want to tell you, because like every young juvenile they'll just laugh and make some stupid joke." JD looked surprised at that comment. "I won't say anything, it's just very important, sir."

"Henry Cox." JD opened his mouth to speak,"OMG! that's so cool!" He just ran out of the patients room to inform Carla. "Damn degenerates!" The patient mumbled.

Just then JD came running back, "Hey that's so cool, you won't believe this! Ok well I went to find Carla but I don't know where she is, and omg! this is awesome! I swear I thought he was the only one with this name."

Henry grabbed JD by the scruff of the shirt and pushed him back stumbling. JD was taken aback by the contact. "Get the hell out of here, and sign me up already. I don't need to here your damn ranting! Or I'll beat you mysefl! Get out of here you damn boy!" With realization JD finally figured he thought he was making fun of the man.

"Oh ummm that sounds so weird...Umm I'll just call you Henry if that's ok with you...but wow you have the same name as that other doctor." At that the Henry's eyes opened wide without hesitation. That's when a thought came to his mind. "What's his first name?" Opening his mouth about to speak the inevitable his pager went off. "Ummm sorry, but I'll be right back."

It was Carla who paged him. Showing up at the door he looked on with a huge grin, ready to give the news. "Hey I have to go check up on Izzy at home, she's not feeling too good. The nanny's with her, I'll just be right back. Now I want you to keep an eye on him over there," she looked in the direction of Dr. Cox sleeping soundly on an empty bed. "I found him puking his guts out in the bathroom. I gave him a sedative, and hopefully he'll feel better. I've never seen him like this before, but I want you to page me if he wakes up." JD agreed as Carla left still leaving the news to float around in his head.

* * *

**Just a reminder: Please leave reviews, and tell me what you think on both the story so far, and the idea for a Jd/Cox.**


	2. If Only I Could

**If Only I Could**

**Warning: abuse/violence/swearing**

* * *

**JD's POV**

_I wonder what's bugging him. _JD thought to himself glancing at Dr. Cox sleeping soundly in an empty room. _Though he seemed nervous around that patient. Usually he's the best damned doctor in this dump, but he was far from that back in that room. Dr. Cox was so uptight, he was shaking slightly, dropping things, and even stumbling across his words. He seemed to have no courage to even speak around Mr. Cox...I mean Henry. Ugg! I gotta stop doing that. It sounds so weird. Geeze he was almost as bad as nervous guy in there sweating profusely and not even making eye contact. And what the hell was that when he tried to cover himself up! Like Carla didn't notice pfft! That woman catches everything. Trying to make fun of me for daydreaming, and calling me girl names like that damn cranky patient in there...Henry or whatever his name is._

Jd snapped back to reality realizing what he just thought of. _Oh my god! He called me girl names, threatned that i should've been beaten as a child and even insisting he'd do it himself!_ Jd mentally freaked out cursing himself for not seeing it before. The similarity between the two. _Wow. Poor Perry, maybe I should go comfort him and get that hug I have always wanted, which I know he'll some day return the favor._

Though, Jd thought he knew exactly why Perry had freaked out, he still didn't know who Henry really was. Smiling dreamily at the thought of getting a hug, and still running rancid thoughts through his mind Dr Kelso had walked by.

"Get back to work Dorian, I sure as hell don't pay you to stand around looking like your latest boyfriend just dumped you. Though, if that's what you really want to do, you could do me a favor and hook up with my son. Even though you wont admitt it, it'd do us both a favor!" said Dr. Kelso with a smug look on his face. Then walking away smiling to himself.

After Jd had come back from fantasy land and hearing Dr. Kelso' s little rant he began to think to himself once again. _The only man I'd ever hook up with doesn't even even want me. That and Hugh Jackman. _He stared into nowhere eyes glinting picturing the actor._ He's Wolverine!_

Snapping back to reality once again he sighed, and headed towards Dr. Cox's empty room hoping he'd finally get that hug.

* * *

_The 7 year old boy flinched away holding on for dear life. His father grabbed his face forefully pulling him closer. The man wreaked of alcohol and had a look he'd never forget. A look that'd haunt him in his dreams forever that left him screaming and gasping for air. The drunken maniac then grabbed his hair dragging him across the room and throwing him down hard again. He took the Boy stating menacingly. "Now were gonna play a little game here, and you won't struggle or make an attempt to escape. And if you do your punishment will be worse." With a wimper Perry looked up at his father with fear written all over his face. He really didn't want to play anymore games. He just wanted this to be all over. That or that he'd just die already. But maybe god had something else in store for him. His father once again grabbed his arm forcing him to stay still. Then pulled something out of his pocket that seemed to reflect in the light._

_Perrys chest tightened as the fear grew inside of him. He was only 7 years old how could someone be so evil and put him through so much pain. He felt cool metal against his arm as the blade made contact with his skin. Across his arms and then his wrists his own father began to cut and slice at Perry's frail body. He wouldn't dare move, because he knew his father wasn't bluffing when he said it. With a sickening twist in his stomach the boy instilled in his mind that god no longer existed. Wondering why god would leave him like this, so instead he just lost the faith knowing that he'd probally live like this for the rest of his life. Inside the emotions swirled back and forth between fear and intense anger. _

_The blade cut deeper into his skin feeling the pain, as a crimson liquid appeared and dripped down his wrists. The openings burned, as his mind drifted somewhere else. That's when he began to shake uncontrollably. Though, wishing it would just stop, it didn't. The shaking was faster and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. At that Dr. Cox woke with a start gasping for air, as a scream hitched in his throat._

There staring back at him deep in the eyes with concern were Jd's blue eyes. Silently staring at eachother for just a couple of seconds for Jd to see right through him and that emotion and baggage, then was now shared with Jd. Taking his eyes off glancing at a corner of the room Jd was the first to speak. "Sorry to wake you but, it didn't look like you were exactly having the greatest dream."

Dr. Cox still looking away let a breath he didn't realize he was holding for so long. "Thanks," he stated putting his head in his hands. Jd was still concerned from before and wasn't sure what to say so he said what first came to mind, "Dr Cox," putting a hand on Perrys shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Still not saying a word Perry rubbed his face full of stress and looked up at Jd. Biting his lip and once again looking away he said what Perry Cox would always say in a situation like this. Lying straight through his teeth he whispered a definite lie, "Yeah." Knowing Dr. Cox wasn't looking Jd rolled his eyes at his response. He slid his hand from Perrys shoulder patting him on the back, and slowing sauntering out of the room. Jd of course knew this was only just the beginning.

* * *

Remembering what Carla said to him he took out his pager and paged her. When she got back to the hospital, he was sure to tell her everything that happened.

Striding quickly he slammed the door open and raced up the steps. He needed to get some fresh air, that's all. Atleast that's what he kept telling himself. Bursting through the doors and planting his feet onto the cemented ground of the roof, he took one big breath of air and let it out. Sighing in relief he slumped over leaning against the wall. _I can't take this anymore! If I stay near that bastard any longer I'm probally going to break! Which is definately not a good sign for Perry Cox! What am I thinking?! _Needing time to think Perry buried his head into his hands. The only thing heard were the street cars and his heavy breathing in the distant air.

Carla stormed down the hallways. "Where the hell is he," she mumbled to herself. Passing by that cranky patients room she saw Jd. "Hey have you seen Dr. Cox?" Looking back the patient had been trying to get out of bed while Jd tried to get him back in. "Sorry Carla but I'm having a little trouble here mind coming back later?" The patient grumbled, "Just let me out of here, look I'm going to change and get some fresh air! This place is too damn crowded!" Carla shot Jd a glance telling him to just let it go, and so he did. Mumbling insults the patient walked away.

"Well you going to help me find Dr. Cox?" Carla asked. Nodding Jd followed.

Jd ran down the hall to meet up with Carla nearly out of breath, "Ok seriously I searched practically searched the entire hospital except for the damn roof and I haven't found him anywhere." "Well than to the roof," Carla stated leading the way. Jd trailed behind panting and trying to keep up "Hey wait for me!"

* * *

Dr. Cox thinking everything over finally stood from his place, and exited the stairs taking on his stoic expression. With his head slightly down he bumped into someone he really DID NOT want to see. Looking up there standing before was the man he hated most...his father. Staring deep into those eyes of a madman, just wishing his stare would kill him on the spot, and that's when the madman opened his mouth.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time." Perry still didn't say anything, staring daggers into the other man. "You know you were always a nuisance, and you sure as hell are a horrible doctor. I told you, you'd always amount to nothing you slime bag!" Perry's breathing became heavier, and he didnt know what to do. _Maybe hit the guy, or he could just book it._

"From all the things I've ever done to you, I will never regret it. You needed to be punished you little brat!" Perry still stood feet planted to the ground without saying a word. Memories once again came flooding back.

* * *

_It was hot in this small room, and little Perry sat silently with his head towards the ground. His hands were bound and tied to the radiator forcing heat onto his small body. From hours of being there he was sure to have second degree burns. The pain in his wrists were even worse, because the more he pulled at the bounds the tighter it got. Feeling a cool liquid on his arm he was sure that he drew blood, rubbing the rope against his skin, creating burns and lacerations. His face had cuts and bruises lined across it, along with the rest of his body._

_The man responsible for this walked into the room grabbing the boy by the hair,"Hey "it" I said don't fall asleep!" Of course being only 9 years old his body was bruised and tired, which for his age he could not take anymore abuse. So Perry's body just slumped over exhausted. "You little shit! How many times do I have to tell you until you listen!" His father still having hold of Perry's hair pulled it even harder forcing the bounds on his wrists to become tighter. A scream was then ripped from his throat. _

_Letting go of his hair the drunken bastard kicked the child in the chest. He began to cough and gasp for air, as a fluidy liquid formed in his chest. At this point all he wanted to do was vomit. He gagged, choking on the bile substance appearing from his throat. Squeezing his eyes shut he forced out the contents of his stomach. Opening his eyes, there in that mess he made was a crimson color. Perry was puking up blood, which his sorry excuse for a father had probally broken something._

_Slapping the boy across his already bruised face leaving another mark behind he yelled furiously,"What the fuck is wrong with you! You puked all over the damn floor and now your going to have to clean it up! If you want to be a good little boy you'll eat it all up, because your not getting any dinner you dumb shit!" Grabbing little Perry once again by the hair he shoved his face towards the distgusting contents on the floor._

Perry began to hyper ventilate not being able to breath. It was just all too real.

"Say something you little shit!" That's when not expecting it Perry felt a painful blow to his face, staggering backward. He then tripped over his own two feet and fell at the edge of the stairs. " I could never get enough of this," Henry yelled out. But his reaction time being too slow already on the ground and out of it, he didn't have time to block the burning kick to his chest. Once again, A foot connected with his chest and then the face. At that Perry rolled back, and the blow forced him tumbling down the stairs.

Hitting the bottom floor a door from behind opened up and Carla gasped at the site before her. She knelt down before Perry whom was curled up in a ball trying to stop the beating he received. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched gasping trying to push away his attacker. Carla looked up to Henry at the top of the stairs glaring with a questioning look. He spoke what was pretty much a lie,"He ran into me coming down the stairs and he fell back, falling down." Jd beside her had a snarl on his face, just furious of the entire situation.

Were they really going to believe him? At that Carla and both Jd yet put another comforting hand on Perry's shoulder. Though, this time he relaxed under the familiar touch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sory that it's so short..I just haven't updated in a bit...but now that it's summer I'll have more time to write, and I promised this chapter is better than the last.**

**vanillabuzz**- I'm still thinking about the whole slash idea, but if I do decide to do it, I'll start it in the next chapter. That's why I added Jd being angry about Perry being hurt at the end. So it's soemthing I can go by. But it looks like it's leaning towards slash more if it gives you any hope. :)

**Therm**- Well I'm not the same one in the mash fandom, but thanks for liking my story. I do agree that there is not enough of Dr. Cox angst, but sadly I am a fan of slash Jd/Cox. Though it would be nice to read one thats not slash all the time. That's why I have started it out more realistic with Carla comforting him. Though I'm not sure if I will turn it to slash just yet, it is leaning more towards that side. Though I do hate when I find a great story and theres soemthing in it I just don't like, so if I could I will write another fic strictly not slash. You pick the topic, so give me a variety to choose from, and I'll pick my favorite.

**Fluffy**- I just love Jd/Cox fics too! I just can't get enough of them.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**  
**


End file.
